Episode 8
is the eighth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. The next mission is in Asakusa, Tokyo. Tanjiro is taken aback by how flourished the place is in the Taisho Era, but quickly picks up the demon’s scent. His pursuit of the scent leads him to Muzan Kibutsuji. Tanjiro attempts to strike him down. But Kibutsuji, with his ability to turn humans into demons, cause a commotion in the area. As Tanjiro desperately tries to get things under control, someone appears before him… Plot Muzan Kibutsuji uses a small dose of his blood to transform a normal man into a rampaging demon. Before the new demon can devour his wife, Tanjiro restrains him in the ground and stuffs his scarf into his mouth. Tanjiro believes everything will work out and tells the woman to apply pressure to her wound. Under the guise of "Tsukihiko", Kibutsuji leads his wife and daughter away from the scene. The vengeful demon slayer laments his inability to handle the demon and chase Kibutsuji. He calls out the Kibutsiji, swearing to follow him to the ends of hell to get avenge his family. The police arrive and try to remove Tanjiro off the demon. He tries to warn them but they don't listen and try to remove him by force. Suddenly, a mysterious aroma fills the area and traps Tanjiro in an isolated space. He worries it might be an attack, but a woman comes forth, satisfied with Tanjiro's performance. Tanjiro confirms the woman and the boy who accompanies her are demons. The woman reveals that she is a doctor who wishes to annihilate Kibutsuji. Elsewhere, Kibutsuji has his family chauffeured home. He walks down an alley and bumps into a group of drunken villagers. Yacchan, the drunkest, pokes fun at Kibutsuji's skin and says it looks like he's sickly and going to die. This enrages the demon, who brutally crushes the man's head against the nearby wall with a single blow. He kills the older brother next using a powerful kick to launch the large man in the air. Then Kibutsuji confronts the woman and asks her if he looks sickly and about to die. Kibutsuji transforms his nail into a claw and drills it into the woman's forehead. He pumps her with his blood until her body deforms into nothingness. After pausing for a moment, the demon calls on two of his followers. He orders them to bring him the head of the demon slayer with hanafuda-like earrings. Tanjiro returns to the Udon truck to find Nezuko, but an unhappy Utaka yells at him for not eating his Udon. Tanjiro repays him by quickly devouring two whole bowls of Udon. He apologizes to Nezuko and she notices a demon boy watching them. Tanjiro recognizes him as the boy with the woman earlier. The boy tells him to follow, but not after asking why he's with a demon and an "eyesore". Tanjiro takes offense to the boy's comments, defending Nezuko as the pride of his hometown. The boy named Yushiro brings Tanjiro and Nezuko to a house under a cloaking spell. Inside, Tamayo tells Tanjiro the lady from earlier is recovering fine but her husband is restrained in the basement. Tanjiro questions how a demon can operate on a human without wanting to feed, angering Yushiro. Tamayo calms the boy and they move into the next room away from the patient. Tamayo explains that she modified her body to get by using small amounts of human blood. Only after 200 years of attempts, was Tamayo able to transform Yushiro into a demon. The doctor only offers to make demons out of the terminally ill if they wish it. Tanjiro doesn't detect any scent of deception and asks Tamayo if a demon could be turned back into a human. Meanwhile, Kibutsuji's henchmen, the Arrow Demon and the Temari Demon track Tanjiro's movements. The Arrow Demon tracks Tanjiro's footprints and confirms they were moving in a group of three somewhere close by. The Temari Demon is excited to fight and can feel her power flowing thanks to all the blood she received from Kibutsuji. The demon's promise to kill their master's target vindictively. Tamayo tells Tanjiro she wants to invent a medicine that can cure demons. To that end, she asks permission to analyze Nezuko's blood. She also requests Tanjiro bring her samples of blood from other demons. Believing such an elixir could help many people, Tanjiro agrees to help. However, Tamayo clarifies that she needs the blood of Kibutsuji's strongest demons. Yushiro suddenly notices his seal around the house has been broken and tells everyone to get down. Several dense Temari balls fly through the house, destroying the walls and shaking the foundation. As everyone inside can only watch in fear, the two demons agree to kill everyone vindictively. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Muzan Kibutsuji NEW CHARACTERS: *Tamayo *Yushiro *Susamaru *Yahaba *Utaka BRIEF APPEARANCE/CAMEO *Tanjuro Kamado Locations *Asakusa, Tokyo Techniques Blood Demon Art *Enchanting Blood **Aroma of Visual Fantasy *Blindfold *Koketsu Arrow Battles & Events *First Encounter with Kibutsuji *Assault in Asakusa Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Asakusa Arc Episodes